kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Përdoruesi diskutim:Ko.S.ystem.OV@
Shembulli më i mirë në sq:Wikipedia --Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Shtator 29 16:46 (UTC) Mundësh këtu me lënë një Mesazhë: Truse :: Here can you leave me a Message: Click ::::Hier kannst du mir ein Nachricht hinterlassen: Drück Figura:Plume ombre.png ;:Përdoruesi diskutim:Ko.S.ystem.OV@/Deutsch :: Wenn du das Lesen kannst, brauchst du kein Dolmetscher, solltest du der Deutsche Sprache mächtig sein schreib mir auf Deutsch, solltest du Deutsch aber kein Albanisch können und hilfe brauchst, wende dich an mich. - Bitte die Diskussion-Seite auf deutsch benutzen falls du auf Deutsch schreibst. center Answer for your question Of course. It`s not problem :) So, there are following: *ENGLISH POLSKI *North Północ *West Zachód *South Południe *East Wschód *Yes Tak *No Nie *Apple Jabłko *Pear Gruszka *Live Mieszkanie (Noun), zamieszkały (Adjective) *State Stan (Noun; like California in the U.S.A.), państwowy (Adjective) *City Miasto *Question Pytanie *Ball Piłka *Football Piłka nożna, futbol *Born Urodzony (Adjective), urodzenie (Noun) *Year Rok *Happy New Year 2006! *Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku 2006! *PS Can you translate me one sentence to Albanian again, but only to my discussion. This sentence is: "Sugar in 230 languages", because I want to locate this sentence on my site in many languages of the world. *Thank you. *Best regards. Szoltys1990 2005 Dhjetor 31 08:56 (UTC) : thx verymatch, i worked on an project here, i have planed few weeks ago, and you also Happy New Year. --'|#|#|' Ko.S.ystem.OV@ |#|#| |#|#| ??? |#|#| 2005 Dhjetor 31 13:08 (UTC) Ndihma Kur ta lypë ndihmën edhe duhesh me e pranu e rrespektu e jo me ja fut shkelëm. Shiko Category:Miss--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Janar 1 16:36 (UTC) : Spo kuptoj çka është puna, Manikene mir ke. Model dhe Fotomodel janë Manikene, si edhe Miss-i. --'|#|#|' Ko.S.ystem.OV@ |#|#| |#|#| ??? |#|#| 2006 Janar 1 20:32 (UTC) ::Shka do me thonë manikene. Unë se di. Në spellcheker nuk ekziston e po më doket ehe fjalorë tjerë osht qashtu. Mos osht manikene "Fotomodele" apo "Bukuroshe" apo e përzine se ka edhe Fotomodele të kqija apo ma mirë me thonë femra normale. --Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Janar 1 20:57 (UTC) ::: Çka dush boni. --'|#|#|' Ko.S.ystem.OV@ |#|#| |#|#| ??? |#|#| 2006 Janar 1 21:03 (UTC) Shqipëria Dikush është duke e vandalizuar artikullin Shqipëria / bllokohe përdoruesin dhe kthehe Artikullin te verzioni i mëparshëm. Tung —bet_0 2006 Janar 4 20:04 (UTC) : Jo vetëm aty, e bllokova. --'|#|#|' Ko.S.ystem.OV@ |#|#| |#|#| ??? |#|#| 2006 Janar 4 20:08 (UTC) Për artistat Për artista që lujin në shumë filma mos ish konë ma mirë me i futë në stamp dinamike d.m.th jo me kriju shtampa po me pregatit qaty për qaty. Po provoj me bo një shembull.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Janar 14 04:08 (UTC) : Edhe une kam menduar ashtu, por me kshyr edhe më shum për ata artistat që minimum 2 filma me pasur ne wikipedia shqip, d.m.th. dy artikuj e me shum. --'|#|#|' Ko.S.ystem.OV@ |#|#| |#| 35px |#|#| ??? |#|#| 2006 Janar 14 18:50 (UTC) Udhëzuesi Hej djali po më duket se kemi bollë material me bo një libër udhëzues qysh e kanë gjermont e amerikant. Mi mledhë krejt fletat që kanë për temë redaktimin, mirmajtjen, ndihmë dhe administrat po du me thonë mi bo si ata tjertë. Hilfe Buch.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Janar 17 01:18 (UTC) : Ide e mir djali, une ndhimoj ku nevojitet, dhe nevojiten ende disa send për me bërë një Guide. --'|#|#|' Ko.S.ystem.OV@ |#|#| |#| 35px |#|#| ??? |#|#| 2006 Janar 17 14:25 (UTC) ::Ani presim--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Janar 17 19:33 (UTC) Qytetet e Shqipërisë shiko Diskutim:Gjirokastra a munesh dshka ma mirë me bo, nëse jo po e bojë une si qary një stamp edhe po e futi në qytete tjera.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Janar 18 23:02 (UTC) : Stampën a? e provoj. --'|#|#|' Ko.S.ystem.OV@ |#|#| |#| 35px |#|#| ??? |#|#| 2006 Janar 19 15:36 (UTC) About photo of RaniMukherjee.jpg Hello, I need an image of this actress, can precise me the license about your image? The whole other one i've found have no correct license or no precise...can you answer me in the fr-es-eo-en wikipedia Thank you User:fr:jonathaneo│jonathaneo : I have the pics from en.wiki, i think the pic was under Public Domain, if i not have right to use, i can delete, it's not problem, but i find the pic never under en.wiki, i can you not say what for license have the pics, i have delete, i find the en.wiki pic never. --'|#|#|' Ko.S.ystem.OV@ |#|#| |#| 35px |#|#| ??? |#|#| 2006 Janar 20 13:16 (UTC) Kthjellime Shiko Përdoruesi diskutim:Bet 0#Kthjellimet--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Janar 22 04:22 (UTC) : E pash. --'|#|#|' Ko.S.ystem.OV@ |#|#| |#| 35px |#|#| ??? |#|#| 2006 Janar 22 04:23 (UTC) :: Nashta nuk po më kuptonë. Po nuk ka kuptim p.sh me bo kthjellim për termin Gjermania. Se edhe ktu munesh me thonë që janë njëqind tema me këtë term. Por kr thotë shqiptari Gjermania menonë në shtetin(vendin) Gjermon. Edhe kur të thotë Rugova menonë në rajonin Rugova dhe pse kohët e fndit ka dominu kjo për Ibahim Rugovën, kjo ndodhë gjatë bisedet kur dihet se për çka po folet. E qe doni me bo kthjellime në artikullin Rugova janë dy mundësi. Njona osht si deri më tani në seksionin " Shiko dhe këtë" ose në krye të faqes futet një lidhje ku shkrunë: Artikuj tjerë me termin Rugova i gjeni këtu] Përndryshe krejt fletat duhet mu mush me kthjellime e kurr mes me mujt mi gjetë menjher fjalën që e donë njeri pa e marrë një hartë (mape).--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Janar 22 04:47 (UTC) Unë e bona për Ibrahim Rugoven pasi që është aktuale ehe njerzit ja futin në robota fjalën "Rugova", apo kupton (shpejtësia është ari)--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Janar 22 04:50 (UTC). : Yes, i unterstand, po amo dyqysh mir e ki por duhet me shku me kohën, ky gjast është sikur me Mars-in. --'|#|#|' Ko.S.ystem.OV@ |#|#| |#| 35px |#|#| ??? |#|#| 2006 Janar 22 04:57 (UTC) Me kohën e shoqëris shqiptare. Ky është projekt shqip gjuhë e këtij projekti është Gjuha Shqipe edhe i përshtatet shoqëris shqiptare (as ShBA-së, as Gjermanis, as Muslimanve, as Arabve e ku ta di unë kuj tjeter). Ne nuk ke nevojë me përdorë termet e tyre (për mu është njësoj reklam si "star" si "shiati" ) kur jonë termet shqipe (si në politik, si në lëmit tjera) e kuptojë që je largë vendit dhe ke qefë me i pa shqiptartë sa më të zhvillumë, por nuk do më thonë qe mu bo si gjermant je i zhvillumë, as si arabtë. Ata i kanë venet e veta na e kemi venin tonë. Ti e unë që jena largë venit vetem mujim me i informu ata të venit tonë se çka ka përreth nesh e ata vendosin çka dojin me bo me atë informim. Për Amerikant Akademy Award është çmimi më i lartë në botë, për shqiptartë është Artist i Merituar, Artist i Popullit më i larti në botë. Shumë sene që i lexon në gjermanisht thojin i pari në botë, menojin në botën perendimore. Gati për çdo shtet që nuk është në perendim thojin shteti më i varfër në botë. Ruje veten edhe popllin tonë . --Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Janar 22 07:45 (UTC) *Upsss! U konë mir me arkivu fleten se është zgjatur shumë (edhe nënshkrimin nuk e ki neutral). Projekti i shteteve Hej hajt nimom pakes. --Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Janar 25 16:03 (UTC) : Ku, pse jo, kurgjo sjam tu bo, veq muzik po ngoj, halavaja a qysh i thojn atine muzika me instrumenta. --Ko.S.ystem.OV@ 35px ??? 2006 Janar 25 16:06 (UTC) :Qe donë u konë mirë me i shti te qato shtetet ku po mungonë Kutizat. Në faktë ato janë po janë asi klasike që nuk boë me i ndryshu. Tashti i kam shti do po kanë metë ehe nja 30 vende. e ki lehtë ku mungojin "data" vetem i kopjon prej anglishtes. Ku nuk din trusja anglisht. Jo gjermonisht se oshtë keqë. A di shka përcjelle shka jam ka bojë qitashti.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Janar 25 16:23 (UTC) :: E kshiri cka mundem me bo, po pe kshiri me bo nje stamp per qyteta dhe shteta, inspiracioni po mungon, jam tu punue nje movie-box 2. --Ko.S.ystem.OV@ 35px ??? 2006 Janar 25 16:32 (UTC)